Party
by CandyPonPon
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica went on a forest trek date and got lost. They found a mansion and asked to stay there for a while. The people seem pretty nice but..are they really what they seem? This is Gravity falls after all. DipperxPacifica


"Where are we?"

Dipper and Pacifica were walking in the forest, hand in hand. Yes, they were dating and yes, they were lost. To celebrate Dipper's 15th birthday, they came out for a forest trek date but neither of them prepared a map leading to the consequence.

"I'm sorry, Pacifica but I have no idea." Dipper answered while brushing away the leaves on his shoulder. Pacifica gave Dipper a weak smile. "It's okay! We'll figure out the way somehow. Something better turn out good since today is your birthday." Dipper let out a small laugh. He loves this girl too much.

Pacifica looked around and, to her surprise, found a big mansion not too far away.

"Dipper, it's a mansion! Let's go there to ask for the way home." Pacifica said, yanking Dipper. Dipper frowned. "A mansion in the middle of nowhere? Seems pretty dangerous." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Dipper, it's starting to rain. Please just go with the flow sometimes." Dipper sighed and let himself be pulled to the mansion.

Once they reach the mansion, Pacifica rung the doorbell and a maid opened the door. "How may I help you?" She asked. Pacifica nudged Dipper and Dipper sighed. " We're lost, so could you please let us stay here until the rain stops?"

The maid smiled and led them in. "Master! Mistress! It seems like we have uninvited guests!" Pacifica and Dipper looked at each other then at the people who started walking out. A man in a tuxedo and a women in a long purple dress came out first. _Must be the master and the mistress of this mansion._ A pair of 10 year old twin girl twins came out and squealed as they saw Dipper and Pacifica. A teenage boy in proper suit came out with a man who was dressed like a butler, carrying a tea set.

"Welcome to our mansion. I am the mistress and this guy next to me is the twins and the boy are our children. The person who greeted you is the maid and the person next to the boy is our butler." The woman in purple said. Pacifica and Dipper shook hands with everyone of them and introduced themselves.

"Mommy, daddy, we should throw a party! Party!" said the twins. The teenage boy, butler and the maid smiled. The master nodded.

"Very well, we shall hold a party for these guests. It had been so long since we held a party. Butler, prepare the table and wine!" The butler nodded and Dipper shook his head.

"It's really no big deal. You don't have to go out of your way to prepare a party for us you know." Dipper said. The master laughed. "Non sense, boy! Trust me, we hold the best of parties! We haven't held one for some time now and we would really appreciate it if you would let us."

Pacifica smiled. "Go ahead." The master nodded and told the maid to accompany Dipper and Pacifica to their room. Their room has two beds and a big grandfather clock. The maid signaled them to go to the dining room.

They were greeted by everyone and the party started.

...

"Hmm?"

Pacifica woke up to find herself in the dining room. Everyone was dancing including Dipper. The twins spun around and around and the teenage boy played the violin. Pacifica was confused at first but finally remembered everything. She accidently drank wine and fell asleep. She was still sleepy so she excused herself to go to sleep. Dipper later followed and her into the room. Pacifica slept immediately after looking at the clock. 5 minutes to midnight.

...

Pacifica woke up and looked at the window. It was still dark. She frowned and looked at the clock. 5 minutes to midnight. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the clock. The hands of the clocks were not ticking. Pacifica looked at her watch and saw that her watch has stopped ticking as well. it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Dipper! Hey, Dipper, wake up!" Pacifica said, shaking Dipper. Dipper woke up and Pacifica explained the situation. Dipper frowned.

"This place...what is this place..?" said Dipper.

"Do you really want to know?"

Dipper and Pacifica looked at the source of sound. The twins were hanging from the ceiling and Pacifica screamed, totally scared. Dipper jolted. They both were starting to be scared.

"My, my, you seem scared." One of the twins said. "The hell?! Of course we are!" Dipper shouted. The other twin smirked. "Shall we tell you a secret?" Pacifica's skin turned pale as she stared at the twins. What exactly is going on? Pacifica screamed as she noticed a pale girl with long hair standing at the corner of the room. It suddenly disappeared. A ghost.

The twins smirked once again. "Time will forever stop here. Morning will never ever come..."

Dipper turned pale. Pacifica slumped to the floor. What the hell is this place?!

Dipper grabbed Pacifica and fled out of the room while the twins laughed madly. Every person in the household came out of their rooms and smiled like evil, their eyes turning red. Dipper swung open the only door that no one was in and closed it with Pacifica behind him.

"Oh my god, Dipper, look!" Pacifica screamed and Dipper looked at what Pacifica was pointing to. Coffins were placed in the big room, all of them were labelled.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Pacifica said, panicking. "Dipper, give me your face." Dipper frowned. "What?" Pacifica didn't answer. Instead, she kissed him full on the lips. Dipper was surprised but soon kissed her back. He could feel that Pacifica's lips were dry and cold, probably because of fear. Pacifica soon broke the kiss and Dipper looked at her confused. "Sorry, I just need to do something that can actually calm me down." Dipper gave a weak grin. "I needed it too."

Dipper looked around the room. "Coffins? And they're all labelled? This one says Mistress. This one says Master. And there're two coffins that says twins? Butler? Maid? Teenage boy and-"

"Guest."

Dipper and Pacifica looked at the entrance of the door. There stands everyone who lived in the mansion, whatever they are.

"So I see you found out the second secret of this mansion, child." said the master, "You see, this mansion was actually the place where we used to play a stage play to the Great Master." Dipper frowned, again. "The great master?" The mistress, now with demonic eyes, smiled widely, revealing her sharp teeth. "Yes, the great master. The leading role was the uninvited guest. She was the greatest actress out of all of us. We were performing a mystery play for the master and she was the murderer who killed the master. However, she was so obsessed with her character that she killed everyone. The great master was furious. He punished her by locking her in a coffin forever. We came back to life but that comes with a curse."

The teenage boy smirked. "We became the characters of the play for eternity and unless we find the missing leading role, we cannot continue the play."

The butler threw the tea set to the ground. "If we don't continue the play, we will have no ending."

The maid threw away her apron. "If we don't have an ending, Time will stop forever here."

The twins both took out a knife. "If time stops, then we won't get to leave."

Everyone looked at Pacifica and Dipper. "We must find and kill the substitute leading role in order to have an ending and leave this place."

"Now, the real party has begun."

Everyone of them charged towards Pacifica and Dipper. Dipper pulled open one of the lids of the coffin and hit them with it. Pacifica screamed and hid behind Dipper. She screamed even more when she pointed to the ghost with long hair. The monsters of the mansion stared at the girl. "It's the 'guest'..." said the Master. "Kill her! Punish her for giving these lives to us!"

The girl fled out of the room. Everyone followed, making it easy for Pacifica and Dipper to climb out of the window and escape into the forest. They ran and ran, not noticing a teenage girl running pass them. They ran until they reached the Mystery Shack.

"Whoa, kids, what got you running?" Stan asked as the two panted non stop. When they did stop, Dipper pulled Pacifica into a kiss. Pacifica kissed him back. Stan just looked disgusted. "Okay, I don't know what you two kids went through, but that's just gross."

Wendy and Soos came to congratulate on Dipper's birthday and Candy and Grenda did too. Dipper and Pacifica hugged. Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "Where's Mabel?"

...

The monsters followed the girl to Dipper and Pacifica's bedroom. The girl smiled. "This used to be my character's bedroom, wasn't it?" The mistress gave out a mad laugh. "What's that about your character. It's simply your bedroom." The girl frowned. "You all have lost your mind to the 'great master'." The master smiled. "Now that we have your role, we can finally kill you and get out of here, leaving your body flooding with blood. " The girl smiled once more. "Not if I kill you all first..."

...

The girl smiled to herself. Everyone was so foolish. Didn't they remember that she was the person who killed them all in the first place? Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her leg and stuffing her in a coffin. The Great Master. Before she could say a word, the great master sealed the coffin with a snap of a finger. He proceeded to the room where the bodies lay and spoke.

"Encore."

The bodies lifted themselves and the wounds healed. Everyone gasp for air as they can feel that they returned to life. Yet the curse was not broken. A single knock on the door grabbed everyone's attention and they both fled into different rooms as they can hear their next victim.

The great Master hid his triangular self in the shadows and spoke to everyone, "I'll be watching you..."

The maid nodded and opened the door with a sweet smile. "How may I help you?"

The girl smiled. "I came out looking for my brother, said he had a forest trek date with his girlfriend and I came to get him back. The rain suddenly started pouring all of a sudden and well...can I stay her for awhile. This place looks pretty rad."

The maid grinned. "Sure! But might I ask, what is your name?"

The girl smiled her signature smile while wiggling her eyebrows. "Mabel, Mabel Pines."


End file.
